MK14
The is a semi-automatic assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The MK14 was first seen in concept art released by Activision. It was then seen in released videos of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 by Infinity Ward. Campaign The MK14 is Grinch's primary weapon in all Delta Force missions except "Bag and Drag", in which he uses a M4A1 instead. Multiplayer The MK14 is unlocked at Level 60 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. It has a low capped rate of fire, but it has high power, as it kills with two hits to the chest or one headshot at close range, and 3 shots to the body at long range. It will also kill with 2 shots at range if one is a headshot. Considering that this rifle has one of the longest effective range of all assault rifles, most of the time it should only take 2 shots to drop a target. It's recoil is very controllable compared to the M14 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, especially when combined with the Kick proficiency. Due to its high damage and hipfire accuracy, it is often favored in Hardcore game modes as a makeshift sniper rifle if using the Attachments proficiency and equipping an ACOG Scope and Suppressor, as the silencer's range penalty is mitigated by the fact that it is still a one hit kill at all ranges in Hardcore mode, unless the target has a Ballistic Vest. Rapid Fire has a unique effect on the MK14; because the weapon is semi-automatic, Rapid Fire simply raises the fire rate cap, allowing for marginally a faster fire rate. This can be useful in close quarters and when facing many enemies that need to be quickly dispatched; however, for most situations, it's not necessary. Another unique part of this weapon is the Shotgun attachment. Equipping the Shotgun dramatically increases visual recoil when firing the rifle. The sights kick back heavily, making it much more difficult to accurately place follow up shots, except with the Thermal Scope. Survival Mode The MK14 is available in Survival Mode from level 47 and costs $3000. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. *Variable Scope (singleplayer only) Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery MK14_MW3.png|MK14 MK14_Sight_MW3.png|Iron Sights MK14 R.png|Reloading. Mk14.png|The MK14 in game, equipped with an ACOG scope. MK14acog.png|ADS with the ACOG scope. MK14 ACOG Noobtube MW3.png|MK14 with an ACOG Scope and a Grenade Launcher. Screen shot 2011-11-09 at 8.12.59 PM.png|ADS on the MK14 with Red Dot Sight. Trivia *During the Call of Duty: XP event, the MK14 used the ACR's pickup icon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a placeholder. *The MK14 uses the same firing sound and reload animation as the M14 EBR from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The MK14, along with the Type 95 and the M16A4, are the only Assault Rifles in the Call of Duty series to be compatible with Rapid Fire.